


a lapse in judgement

by orphan_account



Series: shitposts [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Other, Satire, mentioned RAVN, shitpost, short but worth the read if you want a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is why ONEUS does not have any SNS freedom.
Series: shitposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	a lapse in judgement

Hwanwoong plops his ass onto a couch at the RBW lounge and opens Twitter on his phone. He sees 20+ notifications from the official band account. He doesn’t even bother checking all of them. They can all suck his massive five-inch monster cock.

Hwanwoong switches onto his burner account to call Youngjo a “complete loser” under his recent selfies. RAVN fans unknowingly swarm his mentions, yelling at him to “fucking delete this shit” or they will send emails to RBW to take legal action.

What the hell is RainbowShitWorld going to do? Kick his ass out of ONEUS?

Whatever.

He promptly logs off his burner, turns NordVPN off, and jumps straight back into @Official_ONEUS. He takes a second to admire just how shitty their layout is and proceeds to scroll through his searches out of pure curiosity.

His searches are filled with “Hwanwoong RAVN” and “Hwanwoong gay”. He stares blankly at the screen.

Fuck.

Firstly, what the fuck is his name doing next to that faggot?

Second of all, gay? God, no.

He scrolls past a ToMoon calling him a raging homosexual and reports the tweet. After about 5 reports, Twitter puts him on some fucking limit. He scratches his ass.

Let's bring back #PrideFall.

He grumbles, exits Twitter and take the time to bring up a little folder full of unreleased selfies in his photos. He plans which ones to post so he can have an excuse to dip for another two weeks. He scrolls and cringes because he realizes something.

He can’t take selfies for shit!

He sifts through several selfies, both old and recent before finding a perfect one. He looks like a fucking a generic white old man mixed with traces of Michael from 5sos, and his camera angle is so fucking fire he looks like he’s about to snap his neck.

This is the one.

He posts the set of pictures and captions it with “Just took a big fat shit.” and presses 'tweet'. And everyone claps and cheers. The end.

(Just kidding, despite his previous actions, he values his KPOP career. Instead he doesn’t caption it with anything at all. Because if a picture is worth a thousand words, four pictures is worth four thousand and that is way beyond the twitter limit.)

Not even a minute after he posts, his whole phone blows up with twitter notifications. Is this the power of hitting queer-bait daebak so early into his career? His fans swoon over him in the replies like flies over week old McDonald’s left in the sun. After the initial rush of excitement, his ego receives a massive boost. Is this what fame feels like? Because because wow,

it sure feels so good when you are doing absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed the ending LOL. anyways feel free to comment whatever you feel about this. also follow me > [twitter](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/ihateravn%E2%80%9D) i'll promise to get something half decent written on here soon


End file.
